A Day Without Yui
by rubych4n
Summary: One best friend without the other just isn't right. What happens when Kyouko's feelings are stronger than she first realized? Oneshot, fluff. 2nd fic! Reviews greatly appreciated! (Mild language warning, but no swears.)


**N/B - Hi all~! This is my second fanfic, and this time it's pure fluff, haha (bonus points for guessing the pairing); I originally wrote this for my friend, then found it a week later and decided to finish it. It's veeery hastily written, so I apologise if things aren't up to scratch, ehe. _Hopefully _I did the characters justice, and any/all constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks to Mr. Lonely-Genius Otaku for inspiring me to work harder from his amazing fics *A* Also: I don't own Yuru Yuri, and, with that all being said, (try to) enjoy the reading!**

* * *

*ring, ring*

Kyouko Toshinou, 14, opened her eyes blearily as her bedroom came into focus. It was a mundane Monday morning, and as she shook her head to clear the drowsiness, she realised - _school. _Groaning, the blonde slowly slid from under her covers, daring to face the harsh light that filtered through her blinds.

*ring, ring*

As she somehow stumbled out of her bed, she managed to trip over the stacks of manga volumes she had piled haphazardly by her bed, leaving them spread out messily across her floor. Clenching her teeth in pain - she'd stubbed her toe - she swore loudly as she attempted to pull off her pajama top with one arm and her bottoms with the other. Meanwhile, she'd picked her school planner up between her teeth, kicked her bag open, and dropped it in, as she finally wriggled free of her pajamas , falling over yet again and swearing even louder.

*ring, ring*

Once she'd yanked on her uniform, creased and messy, she ran her fingers through her hair, before shaking her head and deciding that would have to do. Glancing at the clock - 8.10 - she grabbed her bow from her bedside table and put it on her head. _Yui's gonna be so mad, _she thought, and was about to dash out of the room finally, when her ears picked up a near-inaudible sound, muffled, undoubtedly, by the masses of clothes and sheets strewn across her floor.

*ring, ring*

_My cellphone?! W-where is it? _Kyouko began to frantically tear apart her room, covering her bed in more mess, bedsheets, food wrappers, and manga books. _Crap, I've left her waiting - we're totally gonna be late, and I bet Ayano's gonna blow her head -' _ Her thought train came to a screeching halt as her flailing hands grasped cold metal - her phone. It was still ringing, and as her still-weary eyes focused, she saw who was calling - Yui. Some sort of relief flooded her system - hearing her voice always made her feel better, after all.

'H-Hi!' She pressed the answer button and greeted her friend breathlessly, panting. Yui's voice on the other side of the phone sounded less than surprised by this fact.

'Woke up late, again?' her osananajimi commented dully, although her voice had somewhat of a playful tone to it.

'O-oi...Hehe, uh, sorry? I - I was watching...Mirakurun...and...' Kyouko breathed heavily as she skidded out of her room, racing clumsily down her stairs with her blonde locks flying behind her, slipping on her shoes and preparing to leave.

'...Why doesn't that surprise me?' Yui laughed slightly, as Kyouko remembered - _lunch - _and dashed back to the kitchen to grab her pre-made bento.

'A-anyway, I'll meet you...outside yours? I'll be..5 minutes, promise.' Kyouko asked, smoothing herself down, and running her fingers through her hair, as a last-ditch attempt to look remotely presentable.

'Oh...there's no need for that...I was just gonna tell you...' She heard her friend pause on the other side of the phone, 'I'm not, uh, coming in today. Sorry, Kyouko, I've got some sort of bug.'

'W-what?' Kyouko yelped, pausing as she opened her door. 'You're not?!'

'A-ah...Sorry, I really am...'

'Whose notes am I going to copy?' she complained, hand still resting o n the handle of her door.

Yui sighed exasperatedly. 'You're smart, Kyouko, you can make your own notes.'

'But yours are always -'

'I've gotta take my medicine, alright? Sorry...Kyouko..' Her voice had a hint of...guilt in it, perhaps? 'I'll catch up after school.'

'Y-Yui-!'

The line went dead, and she realised the dark-haired girl had hung up on her. She blinked, stunned. 'How could she leave me to do all my work by myself~?' she wailed, taking a few sullen steps forwards. Days without Yui were always...boring. Pouting, she suddenly remembered her current predicament. Kyouko shook her head hastily, realizing she was _very_ late. And so, she flew down the path, running with all her might towards school.

Approximately at 9.15, Kyouko arrived in her classroom, throwing the door open, slamming it back, and ran to her seat. She was red in the face, leaves strewn through her hair. Dumping her bag under her table, she sat down quickly, not realising that her whole class were currently staring at her.

'T-Toshinou Kyouko!' She heard Ayano's familiar shout, and looked up to see the raspberry-haired girl in front of her.

'Hey, Ayano~' she smiled wearily, rubbing the back of her head.

'Y-YOU'RE HALF AN HOUR LATE, TOSHINOU KYOUKO! YOU'RE LUCKY SENSEI'S OUT OF THE ROOM, OTHERWISE - '

Kyouko sighed, resting her cheek on her palm as she leant on her desk. Ayano's spiel was exactly what she didn't need right now. 'Yeah, yeah, just give me the work, ok?'

Ayano blinked, blushed, and then frowned. Begrudgingly, she grabbed one worksheet, and thrust it on Kyouko's scratched desk. 'D-don't be so ungrateful, Toshinou Kyouko! You're lucky I didn't -'

Fortunately, at that precise moment, their maths teacher entered the room, causing Ayano to hurriedly return to her seat. Kyouko chose this moment to keep her head down, hoping and praying her dozy teacher wouldn't notice her sudden presence. Glancing at her sheet, however, she couldn't help but groan, and smacked her head against her desk. Linear graphs? Who needed linear graphs? What a piece of - well, she'd just ask...

'Oi, Yui~' Kyouko sung, turning to her right. She did a double take when she noticed the desk was, in fact, empty - then remembered. Yui was off school. A lonely feeling filled her as she glumly turned back to her work, doodling on the sheet, unable to concentrate. Her mind felt cloudy and hazy, as if the absence of her best friend rendered her uncapable of doing anything. Yui would know precisely what to do for these problems, but she didn't just miss the problem solving. Merely not having her friend next to her made her feel melancholy - her and Yui were like a double act, right? One without the other...wasn't right. Sighing, trying to clear her weighted mind, she looked down at her paper once again, only to notice a little drawing of her and Yui holding hands.

The bell rang suddenly, and Kyouko sluggishly got up, crumpling the paper and putting it in her pocket. She didn't look where she was going, simply dragging her feet along the floor as she meandered to her next class - Citizenship. That was a load of crap as well - _don't do drugs, don't have unprotected sex, don't murder people - _well, in the mood she was, killing somebody sounded like a very viable option at the minute. She just wanted to joke around with Yui next to her - Ayano hated her, evident by her tone that morning, Chinatsu hated her, Akari...didn't do anything, really - life was so boring without the dark-haired girl.

_Huh...a kuudere like her can be really good company, _she thought, brushing past people in the crowded hallway, reflecting on her feelings. Then suddenly, something smacked her in the face - a wall. Ignoring mild gasps of surprise, she stepped back from the wall and instead chose the easier option of walking through her classroom door.

Almost as immediately as she sat down, she moaned audibly - 'Family' was written on the board in large letters. Family didn't interest _her - _she was a 14 year old lesbian, she didn't want to know about how to look after puking toddlers and how to conceive. Her mind barely registered her teacher talking - glancing at the empty desk next to her, her thoughts wandered to her friend, and what she was doing. _Playing games, maybe? - _Her thoughts were interrupted by her steely-eyed teacher looking down at her, clearing her throat.

'Toshinou-san, I suggest you stop staring at Funami-san's desk and actually _listen _to what I'm saying...' she reprimanded, as Kyouko blinked, and nodded.

'As I was saying, you're all, one day, going to have a family. Maybe you'll get married, maybe you'll have children, maybe you'll have grandchilden...' Kyouko sighed and pulled out her creased maths sheet, doodling noisily on it once more. This certainly wasn't relevant to her. However, her mind couldn't help but wonder to Yui once more - there was nothing else much to think about. Would...Yui grow up and get married? Have kids? Although she'd never seen Yui take an interest in boys - she'd always shunned them away from Kyouko as children - she'd never seen her interested in girls either. What if...what if Yui met somebody, and they drifted apart...for good? The thought of Yui leaving her...Kyouko lay down on the desk, suddenly overcome with a depressing feeling in her gut. Yui couldn't leave her, but...it would happen one day. They'd always been together, helped each other out - although the 'helping' part was much more Yui than Kyouko, even she had to admit that. Then another thought struck her. What if Yui dated Chinatsu? What...what then? She felt a little something stir inside her at the thought of that, something so close to jealousy - but being jealous was stupid, right? Who was she jealous of...?

She knew the answer, but didn't want to say it yet. Just in case she was wrong.

'Yui! Open up~!'

Kyouko waited impatiently at her best friend's apartment door, ringing the bell repeatedly. School had been a struggle - she'd barely talked to anybody, not even having it in her to tease Chinatsu or Ayano. And, of course, not having Yui to copy homework from was fatal in her lessons, as every single one of her teachers had called her out on it. The depressing thoughts she'd planted in her own mind, she thought, could be cured with a visit to Yui - and so, she waited, holding shopping bags full of assorted sweets and food.

All of a sudden, the door opened to reveal a Yui dressed in a baggy checked shirt and shorts, rubbing her eyes. 'You could've called...' she yawned, clearly tired. Kyouko smiled genuinely for the first time that day; seeing her best friend, somebody who she could joke around with and have _fun_ with, filled her with an indescribable feeling, different to being around Ayano, or Chinatsu, or Akari...

'Hihi~!' she smiled, dropping the bags at the door and following Yui to her lounge. An empty plate lay next to Yui's futon, and a discarded game controller lay on top of her pillow. She sat down next to Yui as the latter picked up the controller, resuming the game. 'How was school?' she heard Yui ask. 'Boring...' she muttered, looking down. 'All of my teachers had a go at me for not doing my homework...' Pouting, she leant onto Yui, head lying on her shoulder. The dark-hair girl giggled.

'Eeeh? What's so funny?' Kyouko moaned, craning her head upwards and noticing her friend's gentle smile. At the same time, Yui acting like that made her feel all fuzzy and warm on the inside, made electricity shoot through her veins...

'Nothing...it's just that, well...Hm. How very Kyouko-like of you.' Yui paused the game, turning to face her friend.

'O-oi, am I really that predictable?!' the blonde yelped, widening her eyes. In response, Yui merely laughed again, and Kyouko frowned lightly at the teasing; she felt herself blush at Yui's actions nonetheless.

'Stooooop!' she whined, her bottom lip quivering. Yui shook her head, tutting. 'Hm.' She smiled once more, and turned back to her game.

There was a brief period of silence, the only noise being the buttons on Yui's controller clicking rapidly as she fought the boss. Kyouko watched her with interest, her mouth agape slightly. It was funny how she the loudest girl in the country – scratch that, the world, could be reduced to silence around her best friend; she felt at peace like this, rather than awkward – sometimes, being like this was nice.

The blonde was digging her hand in the carrier bag and munching on some bonbons, when the girl to her right broke the quiet.

'So, anything interesting happen in school today?'

'Not really~ Ayano was being mean to me because I was late~' Kyouko's voice was muffled through her mouthful of sweets, and she almost choked as she went to swallow them, sending bits of bonbon flying across the room.

Yui offered her a pat on the back before replying. 'Hm' she chuckled, shaking her head lightly.

Kyouko blinked, feeling herself flush pink. Yui was acting way more relaxed than she normally would be in a situation like this – usually she'd berate Kyouko for being late, and lecture her on the importance of not choking, but today...She shifted slightly in her seat, looking down at the floor with a thoughtful expression, her brow furrowed. It made her slightly embarrassed, but...it was nice, seeing Yui happy.

'Why're you acting like this?' Her voice was small, as she avoided Yui's gaze. These actions were making her stomach do backflips, making her think weird thoughts every time she looked at Yui.

'Like what?' she heard Yui respond innocuously, and fidgeted a little.

'You're being so...relaxed.'

'Kyouko.' She heard her friend's voice adopt a serious tone, and that one word sent shivers down her spine. The next thing she knew, Yui had placed her hand on the otaku's shoulder; she met the kuudere's gaze, and felt her breath catch in her throat slightly. Yui, pink in the cheek, continued softly. 'I missed you today, OK?'

There was a pause, and Kyouko's heart sped up; hearing Yui say these things in such a calm and sincere tone was strange to her, yet soothing at the same time. Unconsciously, she drew herself closer to Yui, her cerulean eyes wide and glassy.

'I missed you too.' Her voice was barely audible, and she once more looked at the floor. Why was she getting embarrassed? It was true, she had missed Yui today; more than she knew, she realized.

'Are we getting embarrassed?' her friend taunted, and her hand moved to cup Kyouko's burning cheek. The blonde slowly looked upwards; such a small action had made her whole being warm up, and made her stomach do flips. Blue eyes met brown as, unconsciously, she bit her lip. Yui's gaze was unfaltering, and seemed to paralyze her. They were stuck in that moment, and the room was completely silent. Kyouko could feel Yui's breath on her skin, pleasant and cool. This felt so nice, being so close to her; intoxicated by the feeling of happiness surging through her, by the electricity coursing through her veins, she inched closer to Yui, never once looking away, despite the blushes taking residence on both their faces. Why...did she feel so happy?

Love?

Without thinking, her eyes slowly began to close, and, to her surprise, so did Yui's; her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the kuudere - somewhat hesitantly - grab her hand.

All of a sudden, the blonde felt soft lips pressing against hers, those heavenly lips that she didn't even realize she'd wanted to kiss, and an arm wrapped itself around her neck, fingers running through her locks. Overtaken by emotion, she slipped her tongue into Yui's mouth, who responded with equal fervour; their kiss was messy, yet still euphoric. Kyouko hugged Yui's soft body close to her, relishing her taste, her smell, everything that made her Yui – her very own Yui. In response, she felt Yui press harder against her, stroking her hand and intertwining their fingers somewhat playfully, sending a fleeting rash of goosebumps across her skin.

She didn't care about the blush spreading across her smiling face, didn't care that her clothes and her hair were all ruffled up. All that mattered right now was the fact that Yui was kissing her, the fact that she _knew_ she was infatuated with the girl, and loving every second of it.

After a while, the two broke apart slowly, panting slightly. Kyouko looked up, blushing; Yui, however, smiled lightly, and ruffled her hair, one arm still around her neck. Kyouko blinked, heart thumping loudly, and smiled nervously. Leaning forward, she buried her face in Yui's chest, enveloped by her scent; she smiled widely, her face hidden, as the kuudere stroked her hair softly, laughing under her breath.

'I really...really missed you.' she murmured, voice muffled. 'Please don't leave me again...'

Yui leant down, lips grazing her neck, as she whispered in response, 'I don't plan on it.'

* * *

**N/B - Reviews are greatly appreciated~! (hint hint, nudge nudge - if you somehow like my writing, why not read/review my other fic on my profile? Does contain smut, but...ack, getting ahead of myself). Thanks for reading! And every review, no matter how short, inspires me to work harder - just spend 20 seconds critiquing me and I'll be more than happy! FYI, I'm working on a chapter story at the minute - more reviews miiiiight just get me to stop being lazy and actually finish writing it, hehe. Thanks very much for your time! *bows* rubych4n out~!**


End file.
